coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Daullah
PC Sam Daullah investigated the disappearance of Patricia Hillman who, unknown to anyone at the time, had been murdered by her ex-husband Richard in May 2002 and buried underneath the foundations of The Ridings flat conversion that he was financing on Crimea Street. Two months after this event, Daullah together with an unnamed colleague called at 8 Coronation Street to investigate her disappearance after it had been reported by Charlotte Morris, her suspicious best friend in Australia. Richard told them that he had last seen her a couple of months before when she had stepped down from his company, Kellett Holdings. As it was Richard's wedding day to Gail Platt, they wished him luck and went on their way. In the September, Daullah called back to say that they had found a body in Weatherfield Canal and they suspected it was Patricia's. They asked him to identify the corpse and Richard, while initially shaken by their visit, went with them to the mortuary where, with an appropriate show of sorrow to hide his delight, he lied and stated that the body was Patricia's, thus ending any further investigation into his involvement with her death. PC Dalluah was one of the officers who appeared at the scene on 31st October 2007 when David Platt drove his car into the canal. In February 2016, along with colleague, PC Saunders, he investigated a complaint from Leanne Tilsley that her stepson Simon Barlow had been committing violent attacks. Most of these had been directed at her but the final straw had been when he broke the leg of an opposing player in a schoolboy's match in what was deemed to be a suspicious tackle. Leanne went to Weatherfield Police Station where, with heavy heart, she gave the two officers a history of his outbursts. They duly called at 18a Victoria Street and took the scared and protesting lad away. Ken Barlow sat in with Simon, who was read his rights, while a guilty Leanne waited in reception with Simon's friend and mentor Zeedan Nazir. The officers were sympathetic to Simon who broke down under questioning, admitting that sometimes he couldn't help his actions and went on to demonstrate his lack of control when he had an outburst of anger in the interview room. He was released pending further investigations but the matter was dropped when mobile footage was produced of the tackle showing that it was a valid one and there were no grounds for any complaint from that quarter. In May 2016, he assisted DS Kerr when she began her investigations in the discovery of the decomposing body of Callum Logan under the annex of 8 Coronation Street. :Credited as "PC Daullah", the character's first name of Sam was given in dialogue in his second appearance. The character was credited as "Police Officer 1" in Episode 6676 (31st October 2007). List of appearances 2002 *Fri 26th Jul *Sun 28th Jul *Fri 27th Sep *Sun 29th Sep 2007 *Wed 31st Oct 2016 *Wed 10th Feb *Fri 12th Feb (1) *Fri 12th Feb (2) *Thu 26th May *Fri 15th Jul (2) 2017 *Fri 31st Mar (1) *Fri 28th Jul (2) *Mon 25th Dec 2018 *Fri 28th Sep (2) *Mon 1st Oct (1) *Mon 1st Oct (2) *Wed 3rd Oct (2) *Fri 5th Oct (1) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:2002 minor characters Category:2007 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:2018 minor characters